Slaves to UltraTokyo's Rhythm
Slaves to Tokyo's Rhythm is a crossover special between Dragon Ball GT and Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Plot In outer space, Alien Shamer brings the Para Para Brothers from DBGT to another universe and tells them that there are a group of people who would enjoy their dancing. Back on Earth, it was a normal day in Tokyo when Toby just got out of the movie theater when he just saw an alien spaceship flying above the city as he runs home to tell Megan, Tracey, Akiko, Samantha, Mindy, Vicky, Vanessa, and Katie. After he showed them the pictures, Tracey decide to investigate with Bobby and Nini tag along while Black Dragon agrees to watch over since the ship doesn't pose as a threat. By the time they arrives at the city, they saw the Para Para Brothers going inside a warehouse when Micro Bug shrinks down and flies in. When she grows back to her normal human size and stands on a yellow pad, Bon Para pressed a button that activates the pad which creates a stasis field which immobilizes Micro Bug, preventing her from moving when the others arrived and get captured as well while the Para Para Brothers introduced themselves to the team. Due to their stupid introduction, Toby and the others were confused because of the poses when the Para Para Brothers took off their armor and started dancing, and then Akiko and the other started to dance the same way the Para Para Brothers did. Toby was saying that he can't stop dancing, Tracey said that her arms started to move by themselves, Akiko says that it's so tacky, and Samantha is saying "Right foot!" as she realizes that she and the others are also copying the same lines too. In the meantime, Bon Para grab, throw, and knee kick everyone except for Mindy, Bobby and Nini as Bon Para walks over towards them while pinching and pulling Mindy's cheeks to make her smile while dances while the others resume dancing again and again until they all collapse from exhaustion when the music stopped, allowing Alien Shamer to capture them. Characters *Gammas **Starman (mentioned) **Starwoman (mentioned) **Tracey **Toby **Samantha **Mindy **Bobby **Akiko **Nini **Daigo **Katie **Vanessa **Vicky **Black Dragon (non-speaking) **Dr. Watari Fuji (mentioned) **Night-Bird (mentioned) **Micro Bug *Para Para Brothers **Bon Para **Don Para **Son Para *Miki Saegusa Quotes Vanessa: This is so weird. Micro Bug: (Micro Bug dancing) Bon Papa! Bon Papa! Vanessa: Megan, what are you doing? Micro Bug: Don't no, I'm don't remember dancing these moves! Nini: (Nini is dancing) Bon Para Para! Bon Para Para! Akiko: Nini? (Akiko starts to dance) Why am I dancing?! Daigo: (Daigo starts to dance) Aah! Bobby: Huh? (Bobby starts to dance) Samantha: Bobby? (Samantha starts to dance) I'm not dancing these moves! Bon Para: Right to right, left to left, spin and turn with a great big smile! Tracey: What are you doing? Bobby: Slave to the Boogie! Slave to the Boogie! Tracey: (Tracey see her left foot tapping) Huh? (Tracey starts to dance) Uh! What?! Mindy: (Mindy see her left arm moving) Uh guys? Bon Para: Your turn! Mindy: (Mindy starts to dance) What's happening to me?! Toby: Mindy, what's wrong? Mindy: I'm being forced to dance! Toby: (Toby starts to dance) I can't stop! Vanessa: What the? (Vanessa starts to dance) Aah! Vicky: This is bad! (Vicky starts to dance) Oh no! Katie: Vicky! (Katie starts to dance) They controlling us with dancing! Tracey: My arms and legs started to move by themselves! Akiko: I don't want to do this tacky dance! I look like a cheerleader! Son Para: (Son Para laughs) It's working! Transcript Slaves to Tokyo's Rhythm/Transcript Trivia *Starwoman, Starman, and NightBird didn't appear in this special. **Starman and Starwoman are patrolling on Monster Island. **NightBird went to New York to visit an old friend of her. Gallery Mindy dancing the para para boogie by kaijuboy455-dal8hpk.png|Mindy dancing the Para Para Boogie Tracey dancing uncontrollably.png|Tracey dancing the Para Para Boogie Vicky dancing.png|Vicky dancing the Para Para Boogie Category:Crossovers Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Crossover episodes Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Episodes